Valentine's Day
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Stefan's is still waiting for Caroline and he does something for her for Valentine's Day.


**NO. 33 AS REQUESTED BY CNWHOOLERY -** _Anonymous said: Can u do a Drabble where Stefan's stills waiting for Caroline and he does something for her for Valentine's Day. Thanks._

 **Valentine's Day**

Stefan woke up today with a plan. It is Valentine's Day and he is determined to shower Caroline in love today. He is still waiting for her, and if what she truly wants is for him to keep waiting then he will but if not, he will show her just how much he loves her.

He had a quick shower, threw on some jeans, and a grey t shirt that he knew Caroline found him particularly attractive in – after catching her staring on more than one occasion – and quickly styled his hair. He made his way downstairs, not even bothering to wake the passed out Damon and Alaric on the couch, and went straight to his car.

His first stop was the flower shop, where he picked up a dozen roses for Caroline, and some sunflowers for Liz in remembrance. Next he went to the coffee shop and bought coffee and Caroline's favourite muffins. He placed them on the passenger seat and made his way over to hers.

He gathered the things he bought and walked up Caroline's porch to knock on her door. He smiled as he heard her feet hitting the steps as she ran down the stairs, unlike when he told her he would wait for her she didn't hesitate, her smile grew wider and she happily made her way over to him. His heart raced at the implication.

Caroline opened the door, smiling widely at Stefan, happy to see him so early, "Hey!"

"Hi!" Stefan said back, his grin growing wider as he drank in the sight of her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun, she wore black leggings, and an oversized t shirt that skimmed the top of her thighs.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, leaning against the door frame and soaking in the sexy sight of Stefan. She repressed a dreamy sigh, that t shirt showed off his chest just right and always caused a little flutter of desire in her stomach.

Stefan held up a brown bag full of muffins and the tray holding the cups of coffee, "I bought breakfast."

"Thank you." Caroline bit her bottom lip, a light blush on her cheeks, her eyes lighting up.

Stefan's gaze fell to her lips as her teeth sunk into her tender flesh, his tongue flicking against his own, the desire to cover her mouth with his almost overwhelming. He watched as the blush on her cheeks darkened under his gaze, and he could hear the skip in her heartbeat.

Caroline looked at Stefan from underneath her eyelashes, her heart skipping at the direction of his gaze, the urge to kiss him filling her. She wanted to cross the distance between them and taste his lips again. But she hesitated, and instead took the items from Stefan's hand. She spun around and headed for the kitchen, waiting for Stefan to join her.

Stefan retrieved the other bits from his car before walking into Caroline's. He made his way to the kitchen and presented Caroline with her bouquet of flowers, leaning over he brushed his mouth across her cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, her cheeks once again blushing, "Thank you." Her words were soft, unbelieving that Stefan would remember the day when they were not even together yet. Though she had been hoping so she reached for the draw and pulled out her own gift to Stefan. She handed him a card and a small wrapped package, "Happy Valentine's Day, Stefan."

Stefan beamed from ear to ear as he took the gift from Caroline. That she had remembered and thoughtfully bought him something filled him with an undeniable joy. Before he opened it he gave her the sunflowers, explaining, "They're for your mom."

Caroline felt tears fill her eyes, her hands reaching out to run a finger along a soft petal, "They were her favourite flower."

"I remember." Stefan's voice was hushed, her eyes never straying from Caroline's face, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back, his thumb brushing circles against her.

Caroline turned her head to meet Stefan's eyes, she slowly moved her hand to cup his cheek, smiling lovingly at him, "She would have loved them."

Stefan bravely took a step nearer, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder, and his nose brushed against her cheek, "I thought we could lay these on her grave."

"I'd like that." Caroline smiled, her love for Stefan filling her, the feel of him pressed against her back made her heart race. Why did he have to be so perfect? He made it unbelievably hard to keep waiting. So considerate, so loving, so tender towards her that all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let him go.

Stefan was content to stay wrapped up in Caroline for the next, well, forever. He held her hips in his hands, and placed a delicate kiss on the side of her neck. He smirked at the shiver he could feel run through her, he knew what it was like to have the lips of the one you love pressed against your neck, he was so lost in the feeling of her that he almost forgot his plan. Thank god for Damon's knock or who knows what they would have done.

Caroline leant back into Stefan, indulging in the feel of him. She felt his smile against her skin, and couldn't help but smile too. What was truly holding her back now? She still loved him as deeply as she did before they both ruined their progress with insecurity and an humanity-less blood fest.

Stefan remembered the present that Caroline got him. He reluctantly released his hold on her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder before picking up the card and carefully opening it. He laughed out loud when he saw it, his gaze flicking to Caroline's shining eyes.

It was Count Dracula complete with cape, blood dripping from his fangs, holding a heart in his hands. The words emboldened on the front said, " _ **I Vant You To Be My Valentine.**_ "

Caroline grinned at his reaction, she missed hearing his carefree laugh so much. Chewing on her bottom lip she nudged him, "Open your gift."

Stefan unwrapped the gift with utmost care, not wanting to tear the paper Caroline had so meticulously wrapped around it. She didn't need to know that he would save it to remember the first Valentine gift he got from her, and hopefully not the last. He saw a tanned leather journal, a smile curling his lips at her thoughtfulness, he picked it up and flicked through the pages. Something fell out so he picked it up and gasped, tears of disbelief in his eyes at what he saw, his heart thumping heavily within his chest, her name came out strangled, "Caroline... How?"

Caroline pressed herself against his side, her chin resting on his shoulder, reaching out she ran her finger delicately over the image on the photo, "Elena brought two pictures back from 1903. One of Damon, and one of you." Her cheeks flushed, and she looked at Stefan shyly out of the corner of her eye, "I took the two images of you and got a friend at Whitmore to put them together." She bit her lip and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Stefan asked incredulously, "Caroline, I love it." He turned his gaze back to a picture of him and his brother that should never have existed, wouldn't have existed if not for a trip to a prison world to retrieve his mother to get his humanity back.

It was a picture of Damon and Stefan, when they were both very young, in black and white. Stefan bangs curved across his forehead, his sweet face young and innocent before centuries worth of horrors, black suit with white shirt and an overlapping long collar, and a black little tie. Damon's face was equally as innocent, dark hair slicked to the side, black suit opened to see his white shirt and black tie.

Stefan swallowed back the lump in his throat, his thumb brushing against Damon's face, "I haven't seen this picture of Damon in a hundred and fifty years." His heart clenched as he recalled his lost and broken summer mourning Damon, "What I would have given to just have one single picture of Damon after he died."

It never occurred to Caroline that Stefan had nothing of Damon's after he died besides the burnt out remains of his Camaro. She had a whole house full of pictures and memories in which to grieve and pine for her mother, he had nothing. Moving on instinct she wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist, nuzzling her face against his cheek, whispering, "Now you will always have at least one." She kissed his neck and promised, "We'll make more. Over our eternity together we'll make album after album of photos of all of us. You, me, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Ric, Matt, Tyler if he ever comes back, and even Enzo!"

"Do we have to include Enzo?" Stefan asked, turning his head into Caroline, his eyes looking deep into her beautiful eyes. If he didn't love her already, the perfect gift she gave him would have made him fall for her again in this moment.

"Memories, Stefan." Caroline giggled, and released one hand from his waist to reach into her pocket and pull out her cell. She quickly got the camera up and held her arm out in front of them, "How about we start right now?"

Stefan looked at Caroline with complete love and adoration, as she shyly grinned back at him – first picture.

Caroline kissed Stefan's cheek, while he beamed – second picture.

Stefan nuzzled his nose against her, their eyes locked together, secret smiles on their lips – third picture.

Stefan softly kissed Caroline's mouth, his hand buried in her hair, hers holding his neck – fourth picture.

Caroline smiled as she pulled back, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy. She stroked her fingers across the nape of his neck, feeling the shiver that went though him delighted her. She wanted the next one to show who they were, "Now, vamp face on."

Stefan's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Caroline moved her hand from his neck to cup his cheek, "I want to see all sides of us. Friends, lovers, vampires." She kissed him lovingly, her thumb brushing the skin under his eyes where their veins show, "Embrace who we are."

For Caroline, Stefan would do absolutely anything for her, so if she wanted a picture of their vampiric features then he would oblige. Releasing a breath he let the veins ripple underneath his eyes and his fangs slip down. He watched Caroline do the same and his breath caught, even showing the monster inside her, she was still beautiful, just tinged with a hint of darkness. There was a reason the ripper couldn't leave her alone, Stefan's own deep love for her made the thought of leaving her alone impossible, and the fact he was insanely attracted to her made the ripper need to break her perfect control so that she would join him in his particular brand of insanity.

Caroline smiled as Stefan followed her request. He was still attractive like this, his dark eyes hitting something primal inside of her that responded to his power. Vampire nature she guessed, "Remember to show those fangs, Stefan."

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle, his fang showing through the curl in his lip, as Caroline giggled and snapped another picture.

"Face the phone, Stefan." Caroline ordered, and Stefan followed her directions, "Grr face in three... two... one..."

Caroline and Stefan both hissed at her phone – final picture.

They looked at each other and giggled, their faces returning to normal. Caroline sat at the counter and finally took a sip of her coffee, sighing at the perfect taste exactly how she liked it, as if Stefan would get her anything but her favourite. He knew everything about her. She picked out a muffin and began nibbling it as she looked through the photos with Stefan.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at the beautiful picture they made together; their smiles, their laughter, the unmistakable look of love on either of their faces. And now he would have these pictures for eternity, to look over a hundred years from now, and wonder how he got so lucky as to be loved by Caroline Forbes. Because he knew instinctively that he would still be with Caroline in a hundred, a thousand, an eternity of years from now, as once started it would never end.

* * *

Stefan held Caroline's hand firmly as they walked through the cemetery, her feet easily leading her to the perfectly loved and kept grave of Elizabeth Forbes. She visited her at least weekly, always on a Saturday, and told her mom everything that had been going on with her and all the residents of Mystic Falls. It helped her feel closer to her, with just a close of her eyes she could remember and imagine the feel of her mom's comforting arms around her.

Stefan bent down and placed the sunflowers in the vase in the middle of Liz's grave, "Hey, Liz, I brought you some flowers for Valentine's Day." He placed his hand against the cold stone, nothing like the amazing woman she was, "I would have asked Damon if he wanted to get you anything but I dread to think what he'd pick." He smiled as he heard Caroline's small giggle, and said one final thing, "I'm looking after her like you wanted, and knew that I would do anyway. Goodbye, Liz." He stood and moved to the side to allow Caroline a moment with her mom.

"Hi, mom." Caroline stroked the back of her hand across the picture of her mom, "I miss you." She placed pink roses in the same vase that held Stefan's sunflowers, "Happy Valentine's Day, mom. I love you." She touched her fingers to her lips, kissed them, and placed them against her picture. She stood and turned towards Stefan, whom was waiting for her with a smile and his hand out. She slipped her hand into his, laid her head on his shoulder, and casually walked back to his car. She loved him so much for knowing that she needed this moment of silence to just think of her mom.

Stefan pushed a kiss into her hair, breathing her in, his hand on her back gently holding her close to him. He indulged his need to hold her for a few precious moments before he asked, "Are you ready?"

Caroline took a deep breath, Stefan's scent filling her senses, and making her feel safe. She nodded against his shoulder, "Yes, I am." A double meaning to her words that Stefan didn't get just yet. She _was_ ready, more than ready, and had been for a while but she was just scared.

Stefan didn't pick up on Caroline's meaning, he noticed her body relaxing completely in his arms but he didn't realise why. He opened the door for her, and waited until she was settled before getting in his own side.

* * *

Caroline's eyes lit up as she saw where they were. A drive in movie showing 'Gone With The Wind'. Once Stefan parked she threw her arms around him, and kissed his cheek, "It's perfect, Stefan!"

Stefan curled his arms around her waist, buried his face in her golden tresses, and sighed in pure happiness, "Anything to make my girl smile." He didn't realize what he said until he heard Caroline's heart race. Was that a good sign or a bad sign?

"Your girl, huh?" Caroline's eyes twinkled mischievously as she grinned down at Stefan's anxious face, "That's very forward of you, Mr Salvatore, after all," she looked at him from under her lashes, "you haven't even asked me on a date yet."

The relief, and hope, that Stefan felt at her playful answer made his breathing quicken. Following her bold move he took a strand of her hair in his hand and brushed it behind her ear, letting his fingers stroke along Caroline's soft cheek, "Well, Miss Forbes, I do believe that we are at a movie, and we are together." He teased his thumb along her bottom lip, his heart beginning to race in his chest as he felt her puffs of air on the pad of his thumb, "Very date like things."

"True." Caroline brushed her nose against his and whispered huskily, "You still didn't ask me though."

Stefan licked his lips, his eyes falling to her tempting mouth before returning to her warm gaze. He cradled her face between his palms and asked, "Will you make me the happiest vampire ever and be my Valentine?" He brushed his mouth over hers once, too quick to really appreciate her, and whispered, "Be my love?"

"Yes." Caroline released on a breath which was soon stolen by Stefan's demanding mouth. She met him with equal desperation, finally, _finally,_ ready to love him and be loved by him. She ran her hands along his back and through his hair, moaning at the feelings running through her at his touch.

Stefan growled as he nipped her lips, one hand lost in her silken strands – he always found his way back to her perfect hair – the other dipping under her top to caress the skin of her hip, desire threatening to consume him. He somehow found the strength of will to pull away from her lips, his breaths coming in pants, his jeans suddenly too tight. He didn't want to rush Caroline, despite every nerve in his body screaming to worship her gorgeous body that he already knew so intimately.

Caroline was grateful for Stefan not letting them go too far, despite her own raging desire for him. She wanted the first time; as themselves and not a couple of psychopaths, that she and Stefan made love to be special, and perfect, and in a bed and not in his car. _Save that for another time,_ she thought giggling.

Stefan smiled at the giggles escaping her, her happiness bringing him so much joy, as such light sounds were so rare from her as she grieved. She truly was healed. Without thinking he confessed, "I love you."

Caroline's laughter stopped instantly, only for her face to be taken over by a beaming smile. She rest her forehead against his, and stroked his jaw with her fingers, and easily returned his sentiment, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan's eyes crinkled at the corner he was smiling so wide, his shaky hands raised to cover hers against his face, his eyes gazed into hers deeply. He never wanted to forget this moment. He bent his head and kissed her sweetly, gently, passionately, and so full of love that he felt is if he could float off into the clouds.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed, and her hands threaded through his hair as she kissed him back. She could happily spend forever just wrapped around Stefan and indulging herself in his talented mouth. She nipped his lips teasingly, soothing her bite with a drag of her tongue against his lip, the groan he let out sent shivers down her spine.

Stefan had to move away from her delectable mouth, less he be tempted to act out that scene from 'Titanic' where they make love in the car. He swallowed hard at the image in his head, and took deep breaths to try and control his raging libido.

Caroline wrapped her arms back around his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck as the temperature slowly lowered between them, and had to say this again now that they had finally admitted their feelings for one another, "Happy _first_ Valentine's Day, Stefan."

Stefan smiled, his face buried in her own neck, his arm around her back, his other tenderly stroking her hair, "Happy first of many, _many,_ Valentine's Days to come, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, before settling into his side to finally watch the movie they had missed the start of because they were so engrossed in each other and the feelings they had finally spoken. She wasn't too put out at missing the beginning, after all, they had an eternity to watch – and miss because they were making out – any movie they wanted.

THE END

AN – Yet another prompt where I thought, "Simple idea, should be a small one." 3500 words later – I _really_ am incapable of writing anything short – haha! Well, I do hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
